fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Icy Realm
(Missing image) The Icy Realm is the final story area of the game, taking up the far northeast part of the map. It's the only area in the game not immediately available to the player, and is divided into a northern and southern segment that need to be unlocked individually at first but can be optionally connected after doing the quest Haunted Tree. The north segment is where the area's monsters spawn in and where most of the action takes place, while the south segment is merely an isolated space for two boss battles. Common Monsters * Great Polarbear * Wendigo * Wendigo Shaman * Elder Wendigo * Ice Troll * Ice Troll Priest * Ice Tusk Warrior * Icy Whelp * Nerubian Queen * Ice Elemental * Leshach Entite General Loot * Icy Claw * Troll Head * Dragon Skull * Unique Ice Shard * Hell Gate's Flame (only in Infernal variant) Related Quests * End of Zodiac Age * Advent of Ice Age * Wendigo Hunt * Haunted Tree NPCs * Talon (during quest End of Zodiac Age) * Oaka IV * Gafgarion (during quest Advent of Ice Age) Rare Hunts Rare Hunts for the area are given by Ward after completing his quest Wendigo Hunt. * Parvati (initial) * Trickster (after killing a chocobo in the area) Nearby Areas * Northern Mountains (northwest, gate opened by Talon during End of Zodiac Age) * Barrens (south, gate opened by Winter Key during End of Zodiac Age) * Kalm (southwest, inaccessible) Points of Interest * In the far north center of the area, behind some trees, a barrel is hidden that contains some good treasures. It is only accessible either by completing the quest Haunted Tree and opting to cut the north trees, or by weaving through the trees using a Chocobo. * If the player activates the scene of talking with Gafgarion before the final fight against Echele before 12 minutes of game time have passed, a set of crates will spawn on the side of the peak containing a Letter to Gil as well as the Excalibur II if the player is playing on Normal Difficulty or higher. * Off the cliff south of the way point in a corner is a grave that marks the location of Dark Shiva. Dark Pandemona and Dark Typhon are also encountered as part of the battle. * In the southern segment, after the Dark Eidolons have already broken free, a Light Pillar will be found in the far southeast of the area. By meddling with it Dark Bahamut (together with his Neo and ZERO variations) can be fought. Infernal Mountain If the player is playing on Inferno Difficulty, they may activate the quest Scorched Earth. During this quest, the Icy Realm turns from a snowy area to a fiery hellscape, including invulnerable Infernal Towers all over the place as well as a completely different set of common monsters, the strongest in the game. * Cerberus * Hellbeast * Hellbeast Shaman * Elder Hellbeast * Vulcan * Aeshma * Ruby Dragon * Nerubian Queen * Puroboros After the quest is complete, the area returns to normal, though the ground won't regain its snowy texture. Category:Region and area